shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JSanjee
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Shark Bearigator page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. Kishishi. I am an Admiral so try to respect mah authoritah you hear? [[User:Powerhouse411|'Admiral Powerhouse411']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Birthday Drawing Yep, Cara's drawn me a few times before, and because I kept changing my mind about how I look, I've gone through different appearances over the years. You can find me under the title of Myth Master. Though personally, I'm not all that fond of my current drawing appearance, so I'd probably like a slight redesign at some point. Personally, I wouldn't mind a drawing of either me or Chris, so I'd be happy either way. Though since I assume you'd prefer to draw me instead, I wouldn't mind if you went along as planned. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) THANK YOU!! Yeah, I as just about to say this was one day earlier than I expected it to be. XD BUT ANYWAY! Thanks so much, Sanjee!! :D This was really cool! ^.^ I was expecting the drawing to be of me, but Chris is fine too! I'm SUPER flattered to see you made an attempt to draw him since not many people go out of their way like this. ^_^ And I don't mind the redness at all; doesn't hurt my eyes the slightest. Red's my favorite color, so it only adds to the awesome. ^_^ Thanks again, Sanjee! You rule! :D You helped start off my birthday in a very big, awesome way! Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:47, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ^_^ Oh, no problem. Whatever I can do to pay you back, I'll gladly do it. And think nothing of adding your drawing to Chris' gallery. ANYONE who's as kind as you to draw one of my characters DESERVES to have it be proudly displayed in the character's gallery. It's a badge of honor for myself and the author! :D Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:57, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hehe, my immediate thought would be my fursona, but since you're not that good at drawing animals I suppose that's off the table :P I suppose a drawing of Neku Sakuraba from TWEWY would be pretty sweet :3c Whenever you're feeling down, just remeber, somewhere out there, I'm judging you. 02:42, February 3, 2016 (UTC) She looks frikken sweet OwO Thanks Sanjee~ Whenever you're feeling down, just remeber, somewhere out there, I'm judging you. 10:46, February 7, 2016 (UTC) i've come to suck your blood